kamen rider armageddon
by drakeonis
Summary: after the defeat of daishocker by decade and the heisei riders the worlds conneteced forming one world but now a new destroyer whose powers said to crush decades is coming it is he who will destroy all THE END OF RIDERS HAS COME accepting ocs
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider Armageddon

Chapter 1: The End is Coming pt. 1

The sky was scorched a deep red, fire rained from the sky, and people laid dead everywhere. "What is going on here?", wondered a girl named Hanabi Yushimura; she was wondering where in the hell she was when she noticed a number of armored figures charging toward an army of monsters "Riders?!" she stated as they ran. She then noticed a particular rider fighting four orpenoch. "Shinji-sama!!", she yelled as she ran toward kamen rider Ryuki, but a giant wall of flame enveloped all the riders: destroying them all. "Noooooo!!!", she screamed. Standing in midst all the destruction was a rider; its armor was a dark blood red and it carried a long blade in its hand. It looked at her and said, "Wake up… hanabi-chan" "What?!", she awoke to see her friend Matt Watson. "Matt… what happened? Where Shinji-sama?!". "He's out taking pictures, Matt replied. "Okay!" she sighed with relief, "well I'm off!" Hanabi said as she got up and walked out of the building. "Okay, be safe.", Matt said. She hopped on a red motorcycle; the white patch in her brown hair seemed to glow in the sun. "Bye!", she said driving off.

(play journey through the decade by gackt)

A man in an alley, across the building, smiled. He began walking in her direction; "Not going to happen buddy!", Matt said to the man. The man growled turning, into an orpenoch "Oh I'm so scared." Matt said, grabbing a black buckle with a blue jewel in the middle holding a black card in his hand. "HENSHIN!", he yelled inserting it into the buckle and pushing the sides together. "KAMEN RIDER DARK D-D-D-DECADE.", it said in a dark voice. He wore black armor bearing a resemblance to Decade's, but the stripes across his armor were orange instead of white (one from climax hero's). "Let's get this show on the road!", constructing his ride booker into sword form, slashing the orpenoch multiple times. The orpenoch retaliated by trying to slash at him with its claws, but he dodged grabbing a card, "ATTACK RIDE: SMASH!", the buckle bellowed as he slashed downward. The orpenoch blocked, but it felt the immense pressure from the strike. It was left barely standing after the blow, "I'm through with you.", Matt said, inserting his final card into the driver. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE!!!!! DARK DECADE!!!!!!!". Black cards flew through the air as he jumped through the black cards, delivering his rider kick to the creature. It exploded into a sea blue flames, but before it was destroyed, it muttered, "The end…the end is coming!!".

"Yeah, I know.", Matt stated, "blah, blah, blah; every freaking monster!", Matt said walking away, "though I do think something bad is going to happen.", Matt pondered.

Hanabi still riding heard a ringing in her ears Mokoto-san said, "I should wait to use it, but she grabbed a pale silver vent deck with a white ryuki symbol. "HENSHIN!!", she yelled inserting her deck in the V buckle. She then became covered in a crystal blue armor similar to Ryuki's. "I am kamen rider Neo Ryuki, and you…well…you're dead!!" she said sending a wild variety of punches and kicks to the mirror monster. Inserting a card into the neo visor, "SWORD VENT!!!!!". A claymore appeared in her hands and she swung the large blade with only one hand, slashing violently at the creature. The golden lion monster roared. "Okay I see you're done. Now listen, how about joining up?", she asked, holding a card that said "Contract". The Creature looked hesitant, but it decided to go with it. "King Lioner", said the creature. "Uh…nice name", she said walking out of mirror world. A rider drove in front of her and said, "It's meeting time". "Okay." Hanabi addressed the rider, "lets go", she said.

End chapter one more of a prologue chapter and I've decided to make this an accept an oc story same format as the rest all riders except showa with one exception black not rx he will be complete form of black.

Name:

Age:

(The ever rare) race option: human half-breed or whatever

Rider belt:

Personality:

Story: how they got their belt

Gender:

First to send one in will be the rider who came for hanabi for the meeting

I do not own kamen rider toei does nor do I own hanabi my cousin azure sora 93 does

Next time on Kamen Rider Armageddon:

Hanabi and the rider get caught in a fight with some dopants and fangire on the way to the meeting but are saved by matt revealing to hanabi that he is a rider but they are then confronted by kira kyoji aka kamen rider diend who attempts to steal the dark driver from matt who is stopped by the mysterious kamen rider zeend and another rider

Riders taken deno wing form, dark kiva, larc, diend, and dark decade.

*edited by AzureSora93* let me know how he did! ^^

The end is beginning the beginning ending


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen rider Armageddon chapter 2: the end is coming pt 2

Hanabi and the mysterious man continued to ride until Hanabi, unfortunately, ran out of gas. "Damn it!! I could've swore I filled it up yesterday!!", she grumbled, filling up the bike. "Sorry", she turned to the man. "No problem", he said laughing a little, "my names Tou, Tou Kyuudo", he introduced himself. "I'm Hanabi Yushimura, nice to meet you" she said tou wore a brown shirt some black pants on his shoulder was a sword sheath holding a blade. "You have any idea what this meeting is about?", she asked. "I'm as clueless as you.", he said, "I just got a message saying it was time and its important." "I was told to come get you". The tank finally full, she told him, "I'm ready", she was about to hop on her bike until Tou tackled her to the ground. "What the hell?!", she exclaimed, ready to punch him dead in the face. She noticed two glowing needles in the ground, "Woah!", she said, "thanks!!". "You're welcome", he said, "now I'm about to move these guys out of my way", he said getting up and turning to the two monsters.

"Fangire uh no big deal", they both wore angry expressions on their faces, the beetle and moose turned into their fangire forms. Tou pulled the blade out of its sheath. "That's" Hanabi, gaped "Sasword Yaiba", "standby", the blade cried out, "hey onjin, let's move these guys, okay?" The purple scorpion, that was the Sasword Zecter, jumped onto the blade, "Henshin!!!", he said donning the armor of Kamen Rider Sasword Masked form, "last chance monster and I might lose interest", but he charged at him anyway. Slashing at the fangire and delivering punishing blows to both of them, "I'm really getting interested now", he said still slashing them. Tou then started to hit the beetle with a heavy slash, but the moose blocked the blade; crystallizing and then shattered.

"Your next beetle.", he said gripping the Yaiba tightly about to strike, but a car appeared in front of him. Afterwards, two guys jumped out, "Get out of here!", he yelled at them, but they smiled, pulling out things that looked like usb flash drives, "DOG", one yelled jamming into his wrist. "BLADES", the other drive yelled one yelled turning into a werewolf like creature and the other turned into a blue skinned creature with blades covering his back like a cape "dopants this keeps getting more interesting" the beetle fangire scurried over to them he tried to slash at the three but the beetle and dog clawed him while the blade dopant grabbed a blade from his cape and slashed him okay he pushed the tail of the sasword zecter forward CAST OFF he yelled CAST OFF the yaiba yelled as his masked armor flew off smashing into the beetle who shattered he was now donning violet scorpion like armor he had transformed the sasword rider form CHANGE SCORPION clock up he said clock up the yaiba said he then moved at unbelievable speeds he then slashed violently at the blade dopant now your starting to bore me he said in a bored tone im finished he pulled the tail of the zecter back then pushing it forward RIDER SLASH it yelled the blade became covered in purple venom CLOCK UP running at the dopant slashing it as it exploded the man stood in his place his gaia memory fell from his body shattered against the ground

the dog slashed tou while he was putting the man gently down he fell over in pain he heard behind him the sound of hanabi's voice then a mans "HENSHIN" "ADVENT" the silver dragon known as dragneo struck at the dopant you okay she asked in her neo ryuki armor Im fine he said using the blade to get up lets get him together she said inserting a card into the neo visor sure he said activating the rider slash "FINAL VENT" "RIDERSLASH" Hanabi then did a pose similar to ryuki's when he performs the dragon flame kick she jumped striking the dog with the dragon neo kick and tou hitting him with the rider slash but it still stood WHAT?! They yelled in unison it let out along howl the sky turned dark his body turned bigger and more feral working "crap" it let out another howl and like glass the night shattered it ran at both the riders ATTACK RIDE: BLAST shots slammed into the side of the dopant that is….. Dark decade Hanabi said surprised "no one will hurt Hanabi" huh FINAL ATTACK RIDE DARK D-D-DECADE performing the dark dimension kick and destroying the wolf

Hanabi and tou dehenshined as onjin skittered away why did you call me Hanabi chan who are you she questioned he pulled the sides apart deheshining turning back into matt "MATT" she yelled "in the flesh" he said "you're a rider" "yes" "how" "that's a story for another time" he said "and we still have a meeting to get to" getting ready to hop on the machine darkaider (best name I can make) but shot blocked his path "WHAT THE HELL" seeing a teen holding the darkdriver "the darkdriver" matt said still wondering how he got a hold of it "give it back you bastard" matt said tou seemed to recognize him "kira kyoji aka kamen rider diend I presume" "you would presume right" he said twirling the diendriver on his finger "give that back now" Hanabi grumbled holding her deck "Hanabi no after that fight we don't have the strength to fight" tou said "damn" Hanabi cursed but she knew he was right out of no where a shockwave like blast appeared knocking the darkdriver out of kira's hand he turned to see man holding the ixa knuckle and a man wearing a green samurai style jacket and katana strapped to his side "thank you for your assistance tsuki" "oh its no problem" the man known as tsuki said he pressed the knuckle against his other hand READY it said henshin he said inserting the knuckle onto the belt FIST ON as the bronze colored projection of ixa passed over his body turning into ixa save mode he charged at kira throwing punches at him

if you eager for a fight ill gladly oblige kira said inserting the diend card into the driver "henshin" KAMEN RIDER: DIEND he was then transformed into diend pointing the driver at tsuki mokoto gripped his katana blade but then let go "my powers are weak from trip through the ocean of time so I wont be able to use my powers but I will still fight snapping his fingers a large kanabo appeared in his hands "henshin" he was now covered in silver armor it had small round green eyes he was now kamen rider silvra this will do until my powers return he said hoisting the kanabo over is shoulder "the silvra kanabo, a new treasure has appeared before me" kira said inserting to cards into the driver

KAMEN RIDER: GOLDRA

KAMEN RIDER: DOUBLE

He pulled the trigger summoning kamen rider goldra and kamen rider double get them he said both riders charged at ixa and silvra tsuki jumped and punched double in the face while mokoto blocked goldra's shakujo with his kanabo and smacked him away he slammed the kanabo down onto goldra while it was on the ground destroying it tsuki dodged all of doubles attack the jewel on the knuckle started to beep "I better finish it reaching for the only fuestle in the fueslots inserting in the belt IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP he took the knuckle of the belt and shoot the gathered energy out of knuckle at double exploding he the let out a maniacal laugh "bwahahaha" laughed "dude you okay" matt said "um yea, I'm fine" he said deheshining oookay matt said I better keep an eye on him matt thought

"woah, at least I got my treasure" kira said preparing to leave but the sasword zecter took it out of his hand bringing it to tou "thanks onjin" tossing it to matt "thanks" "henshin" inserting the card into the driver turning into dark decade Hanabi and tou already in rider form now for payback matt said "woah I'm out "ATTACK RIDE:INVISIBLE the diendriver said as kira disappeared

"yea you better run" Hanabi called "mokoto nee san" she said running towards the man "Hanabi" he said "are you okay" "yes nee san geez" she said embarrassed "who is this" she said pointing to tsuki "oh this is tsuki san I met him when I felt you were in danger he offered to help me" "it was no trouble" tsuki said "I best be going" he said "I will see you all at the meeting" he said walking away "thank you tsuki" "your welcome" he called back in tsukis thoughts "the fool one day ill rule all". "well the meeting awaits" Hanabi said hoping on her bike.

End chapter 2

Woo I think its going pretty good for my first oc story belts now taken are: sasword, ixa(bronze), ryuki, incisor(scissors),and Odin

Next time on kamen rider Armageddon: while Hanabi matt tou and mokoto make it to the meeting they meet Vincent Belmont also know as kamen rider nagai while they wait for the rest of the riders meanwhile Blake Edwards Dante sky and shinji hongo are still on the way the riders are alerted of a new threat and are divided into teams while Vince's friend Gabriel Elias l learns about the new threat firsthand

An: mokoto will not be silvra he was only temporary using his powers so he is still up for grabs

Another: for the person who submits double you will NOT use the original Gaia memories in the being they will use Gaia memories of my or your creation

The end is beginning the beginning ending


	3. An

Hi Drakeonis here your all probably wondering where the heck I am *crickets chirping* oh shut up any way I just want to say to the people who have submitted oc's that im working on it you will get in but lets face Im a terrible writer I know it everybody who has read a work of mine knows it so blame the editor he can only do so much working with my trash lol that is why im working on my skills and both stories are going through major re writes judgement is getting a brand new plot and Armageddon is just getting cleaned up so again I apologize I promise I will get better and I hope everyone looks forward to it PEACE OUT

Shoutouts: AzureSora93- my cousin and editor through much annoyance from agreed to be my editor thanks cuz NOW GET OFF YOUR LAZY$$ AND WORK ON AZUREVOID XD

GoggleHeadEXE- my partner in crime for this story who gave me many ideas and other help with characters a such he eve made the opening and a commericial which are posted bellow Thanks man

Kamen Rider Decade theme Kamen Rider Armageddon Opening(It's similar to the Decade Opening but witha few slight differences)  
(Five cards fly into Dark Decade's helmet and the eyes glow as does the jewel on the helmet as the song starts.)  
Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend  
(It briefly shows the Ten Heisei worlds, Decade and Dark Decade stand side by side in the darkness. In a abandoned warehouse, It shows Shinji, Matt, Kira,Riku, Edward,Tsuki,and Tou beside their respective Rider motorcycles,then it shows Hanabi in front of Kamne Rider Armageddon. Armageddon tries to approache her gently.)  
Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world  
(It shows Shinji tossing his camera at Matt, Matt catches the camera and it becomes Tsukasa's camera as he(Matt) cathes it. Then it shows Ryuki,Ixa, Deno Wing Form, Dark kiva, Larc, Diend,Sasword, Incisor(Scissors), Odin,  
and Dark Decade at the warehouse in front of Kamen Rider Armageddon. They surround him.)  
On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
(The sky turns red as Dark Decade and Ryuki lead the Riders against Armageddon. During the battle Ryuki tuirns into his Lancelot Form and he and Armageddon duel with thier swords as laser blasts and explosions fly around. Diend poses for a second during the battle. Hanabi henshins into NeoRyuki and attempts to stop the battle.)  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
(It shows Kira pointing at Matt,Hanabi and Shinji as they ride off into the next Heisei World for their journey.)  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
(It shows the mysterious X-Rider watching over Matt, Shinji and Hanabi as they henshin into their Rider armor.)  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
(Dark Decade henshins into his Dark Complete Form and battles Ironman in a cave. NeoRyuki uses the Survive card and becomes NeoRyuki SURVIVE and battles Ultraman in a cave.)  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
(It briefly shows a mix of Hanabi's and Natsumi's visions of the Heisei Riders being destroyed except Armageddon is the one destroying the Heisei Riders.)  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade  
(It ends with Ryuki on his Ride Shooter, NeoRyuki on her Ride Shooter, and Dark Decade on his Machine Darkaider, driving off into the sunset, NeoRyuki breifly sees Armageddon's silouette as the title appears on it.)

Commericial : Ryuki: *Walking towards the camera.* Yo! Kamen Rider Ryuki, here! Don't forget to watch Drakeonis' series Kamen Rider Armageddon and his other series Kamen Rider Judgement! Watch as the Rider War begins again as the rumors of Armageddon spring up for us; the heroes! *Neo Ryuki appears beside him.* See some new Kamen Riders and Rider Forms! See the romance! You will see acation! Tune in for a special Gekijoban movie; The broken mirror! All of the Riders will appear in it! Will they defeat Armageddon or be destroyed?  
*The title Kamen Rider Armageddon appears.*  
Ryuki: Just a Rider for Justice...That's all you need to know!


End file.
